


Notice Me!

by Rainy777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy777/pseuds/Rainy777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Williams is a seemingly ordinary student at Hetalia Academy, but in all actuality he has the ability to turn invisible. His existence is hardly even known, with a few people as an exception. Along with the help of the Bad Touch Trio, will Matthew gain the wisdom and courage to be noticed? Find out in “Notice Me!”. DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bad Touch Trio

Notice me!

Chapter One:

“The Bad Touch Trio”

xXx

“Catch, Steve!”

“Ooof!” I clutched my stomach as the ball hit me. Looking up, I groaned from the pain. Steve then picked the basketball up and continued to play with Perry. This was how it was in gym class every day. I was completely invisible to the people around me. They never once noticed the quiet kid named Matthew standing in the back. Since I could vanish into thin air, I was prone to have accidents on a daily basis. Most of the time, I usually get bumped into in the school hallway. The worst injury I ever received was being stepped on by several students in a charity obstacle course. From then on, I had learned to be more careful and mindful of others. At least, there is one advantage of being invisible… I am never tormented by bullies. That is right; never in my life had I been bullied by my fellow classmen. Every day I think of how lucky I am to have been given the chance, unlike some unfortunate individuals, but I wonder… Is it better to be tormented or be completely neglected as if you never even existed?

I can still remember the first day of Kindergarten, when we first had to introduce ourselves. My name was not even called as teacher listed off students, whose names were on the roster, to stand. When everyone had taken their turn except for me, I somehow managed to build up the courage to speak.

“He- Hello; my name is Matthew Williams…!” I whispered loudly, but of course not one person said anything back. “Can- Can you hear me!? Anyone…?”

“Hey; it’s about time to go!”

“There is no way it has been an hour already!” At that moment, the bell rang, and the students left for their next classes. I gather my belongings and quietly began to walk to my next class as well. That was when I stopped to notice the basketball still lying on the wooden floor. No one had bothered to put it away, neglected… just like me.

Believing I had some time left, I picked the ball up and headed to the storage closet at the other side of the gym. No one dared set foot in the closet. It was said that Francis Bonnefoy, the school’s largest pervert, held meetings for an almost non-existent group. They were called the Bad Touch Trio and were said to hold their top secret meetings in the closet. Living up to their name, several witnesses claimed they had saw them peeping into the girl’s showers. Others said that there was no way an organization like that could exist, thus it was a myth. Whether they actually existed or not did not matter to me…

Without a care in the world, I entered the small storage area. A person could barely walk through everything that was stored away in there. Through the darkness, I could see equipment stacked to the ceiling and it was nearly about to topple over from the poor excuse of organization done. The room was pitch black until I finally found the light switch and flipped it on.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” It was a sudden screech that sent me flying into the nearby equipment and tumbling to the floor. Through the massive objects that almost crushed my bones, I could see Francis looming over me. At first, he was frightened out of his wits, but once he saw who I was a large, sinister grin spread across his face. Oh dear god NO! “Ohonhonhonhonhon~!”

xXx

The next thing I knew, I had been brought to a room completely shrouded in darkness. A shiver ran up my spine as I noticed the small candle stubs placed amongst the room. At least, I was given a little bit of light. Suddenly, a wave of questions washed over me. What was this place? Was I being dragged into some kind of cult or cult ritual? Was I going to make it out of this alive!?

Before I knew what was going on, three hooded figures appeared before me. The red of their capes flickered in the little light there was, almost like a flame. Suddenly, the middle figure spoke.

“Welcome to the secret brotherhood, my friend…” With him saying this, I began to panic. How could a normal, invisible person like me be dragged into such a situation? Here I was probably about to be sacrificed or who knows what by these weirdoes! Oh god; I was going to die a horrible death! I could never see my family again! I believe I began having a mental break down because the next few minutes were fuzzy as the thoughts circled in my head. That was when I became nauseous and passed out…

xXx

“Is he finally awake…?”

“Hold on. He must have been scared to death. I would have been too in his situation. It’s your fault, Francis.”

“Is not, Antonio!”

“Kesesesese~! I say you are both to blame.”

“AND WHAT ABOUT YOU!?”

“I am way too AWESOME to be to blame!”

“WHY YOU!”

I woke up to the sound of voices. My vision finally blurred into reality and I could see that I was still normal and my body was unharmed. Unlike the past two rooms I had been in, this one was pure white with a long table in the middle accompanied by chairs. A silver haired boy and Francis were in the corner having an all out brawl as another male was looming over me.

“Hey are you alright, Matthew?” He asked me. I managed to nod my head, and he sat back so as to let me sit up. “Did we scare you too much? Because if we did, I’m sorry… When I say that, I speak for all of us, the Bad Touch Trio.” So they do exist…

“Um… Where are we?” I rubbed my head and felt a bump where I had hit the floor earlier.

“It’s our secret meeting place. You see that square in the wall over there?” I nodded. “That is the passage to the storage closet. No one would expect it to be-”

“IDIOT, YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM!” The albino yelled at the brunette, nearly scaring me to death. I had almost forgotten he was there.

“Oh it is fine, Gilbert. Matthew is our dear friend. He would never tell anyone.” Francis smiled and gave me a wink that made me shiver slightly in disgust. The two of them had finally stopped their ridiculous fighting and had decided to join the conversation. “I’m sorry about earlier. We just wanted to keep up the appearance; you know?”

“I think you did your job a bit too well…” I whispered, but he heard me and chuckled.

“You got that right. But as to why we have brought you here… We want to help you with your dilemma!” He nodded his head enthusiastically. At this, I was confused.

“My dilemma…?”

“Yes.” The brunette replied. “We’ve had school with you for a very long time, but have never done anything to help you with your power to turn invisible.”

“Um… Sorry, but I forget who you and the other guy over there is.” I smiled in an apologetic way.

“Oh, I’m Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The loud mouth over there is Gilbert Beilschmidt.” Antonio smiled.

“HEY!” A vein on Gilbert’s head throbbed in anger.

“Now that the introductions are over, we really need to start on a plan on how to make you become visible…” Francis rubbed his chin deep in thought.

“I know how about we make him try and be louder. Just try and imitate the AWESOME GILBERT!” He held two thumbs up and laughed.

“I don’t think that is a good idea… Changes need to be gradual, not instant, Gilbert! First thing is first. We need to alter his appearance. Maybe some flashy clothes… What do you say, Francis?” He looked over at the blonde who was off fantasizing about god knows what. He finally snapped back to reality and began to laugh.

“Ohonhonhonhonhon~! But of course; Francis Bonnefoy is the master of art. Now, I think that we first need to-”

“Wait!” I yelled out, surprised by my own forwardness. “I haven’t even decided if I wanted to do this or not…”

“But of course you would; why wouldn’t you?” Antonio asked me.

“It’s just… after being this way for so long, I don’t know how I could cope with being noticed by everyone.”

“Change is good. Believe me; the effects will be phenomenal!” Francis grinned and formed another creepy wink. I looked down at my feet, thinking about the pros and cons of this situation. Would people actually notice me if I did this? Should I stay the way I am? I mean; I am happy after all… But to be honest, I want people to know my name. I decided then that I would follow this through. My only hope was to trust the Bad Touch Trio. I nodded both coming to an agreement with myself and the other three people in front of me.

“Alright; I’ll do it.”

“Excellent! Let’s get started then.” He grabbed onto my arm and began dragging me to the exit.

“Wait, right now!?”

“Why not? It’s not like we’re going to start next year!” Gilbert said to me, following Francis along with Antonio.

“Wait! I think I change my mind! This was a horrible mistake!”

“Once you agreed to this, that was your last chance. Siento, Matthew.” Antonio held up his hand in an apology.

“No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo!”

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.) Horrible first chapter, but oh well. I just decided to write this story for the heck of it because I wondered if someone had wrote one similar to this already. Apparently, there was only one that came remotely close to the idea that I had in my head, so I decided to write this out. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please help me out by reviewing!
> 
> Oh and before I forget, here are the translations: (Only one… boo! -_-)
> 
> Siento = Sorry (Spanish)
> 
> ~Rainy777


	2. A Copy Of Me!?

Notice me!

Chapter Two:

“A Copy Of Me!?”

xXx

(For now, unknown POV)

xXx

Sunlight flooded throughout the long hallway of the western wing. It was a normal day with no worries except for the test I had the upcoming period. Oh well, I would just cheat off the person next to me anyways. In the end, it would always get me a decent grade. You see, I was smart enough to know who had the best scores in the grade. Evidently, that was my only redeeming quality. Other than that, I was a problem child with an addiction for mischief. People reprimanded me countless times because of it, but I kept on with my childishness…

“Alfred!” I heard someone call my name. My blonde hair hit me in the face as I turned to face them, so I swept it aside. The boys who stood around me, my friends, turned as well, so at the same moment we saw the vice principle speed walking down the hallway towards us…. Sigh.

“What did I do this time?” I asked as she came to a stop in front of us. She caught her breath and gave me a look that made everyone believe that even she was confused.

“Nothing, surprisingly… I just need to speak with you in my office. Alone.” Her dark green eyes darted to the others, and they scattered. “Come along then.” I followed her through the halls, past the classrooms, and by the few students who wandered about until the next bell rang. The silence between us lingered as we entered her office. She gestured for me to sit down, and as I did so, she did the same. For whatever reason she had called me to be there, it could not be anything good.

The next few minutes were shrouded in the subtle ticking of the clock that rested behind her head. Pretty soon, there was an almost inaudible knocking at the door that made my heart leap into my throat. In walked the Principle, himself, making me quake in my boots although I would never admit it. Oh, I so was in deep ****…!

“Mr. Jones… How are you?” His deep voiced questioned as he sat in a spare armchair.

“Um… I’m fine.” My eyes darted between the two individuals staring at me intently.

“I suppose there is no need in ‘beating around the bush’.” He sighed and scratched his black hair on the base of his neck. “Well, it has come to our attention that there is an error in your personal file.”

My eyebrows furrowed. “Error?”

“Yes; I’m surprised that no one had noticed it before, but right now that is beside the point. What does matter is the question I am about to ask you… Are you an only child, Mr. Jones?”

“Of course; why?” The principles looked at one another before the vice principle spoke.

“According to your file, you have a brother. Has either of your parents ever mentioned as such…?” My heart stopped. A brother….!? What? My hands gripped the leather armrests as I began to panic and eventually hyperventilate in spite of myself. “Mr. Jones, Mr. Jones?” The vice principle’s words were a distant echo that resonated throughout my brain. My vision became blurry, and my stomach churned. The taste of bile and the other people in the room yelling out for me was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

xXx

(Matthew’s POV)

“Matthew, are you okay? You look a bit pale…” Francis gave me a worried glance as he asked this.

“No; I’m fine. What were you saying?” He remained curious but let the topic go as he continued his earlier conversation. I still felt the shock of what had just happened. Beforehand, I had felt a sudden jolt of pain course throughout my cranium and a sickness in my stomach. What had caused such a reaction in my body was a mystery to me…

“I think he should be around loud people. Maybe they will rub off on him!” Gilbert’s voice brought me back to earth.

Antonio looked up from his salisbury steak to ask, “But who? The only person we know who is terribly loud is you, Gil, but you already notice Matt.” He gave the albino a look.

“Hey! Who said I was thinking that?” A slight sweat graced his brow as he averted his eyes; what a liar…

“We could always have him hang out with Alfred…” Francis suggested.

“No way! I am not letting Matthew be around someone like him. He’s a bad influence. Gilbert’s bad enough as it is!”

“Hey!” I laughed at Antonio’s teasing, but then paused to ask a question of my own.

“Who is Alfred…?” The three other boys sitting at the lunch table looked at me as if I were crazy. Gilbert was the one to answer my question.

“You don’t know who Alfred Jones is!? He’s only the grade’s biggest troublemaker beside myself, of course.” He smirked as Antonio just rolled his eyes.

“He seems pretty friendly to me.” Francis pitched in. “My friend, Arthur, is around him most of the time, so you don’t have to worry about Al bullying you or anything. Arthur would just report back to me, and besides… I already asked him and he said he would.” We stopped eating, and it was silent for a brief few minutes.

“You already asked him…. without telling us!?” The Spaniard exploded.

“Oui; everything is going according to plan…”

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.) Sorry for the wait on this…. I had to gather inspiration and try to focus on what I really wanted for this chapter. Sadly, there are no translations for this chapter if you want to exclude “Oui”. Which, I would think everyone would know that… Please REVIEW!
> 
> ~Rainy777


	3. Old Rivalries And A Lost Alfie

Notice me!

Chapter Three:

“Old Rivalries And A Lost Alfie”

xXx

“Where are we going?” I asked as I was being dragged down the hallway. People that we passed by were looking at us oddly and wondering why Antonio was grasping at “air”. As if I had expected anything less… There was no hope for a person such as I. My now supposed friends believed otherwise, but I knew the truth. I would be forgotten, as I always had been. My photo would continue to be excluded from the year book, marking me as another listed under “Not Pictured”. No one will have remembered my name. And if I were to be mentioned in someone’s conversation in the future, they would ask, “Who is that? Did he even go to school with us!?” That is how it has always been and how it always will be… I sighed and accepted my potential fate.

“Arthur, there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Francis erupted with a playful laugh. My ears were met with a new voice that held a very distinct British accent.

“What do you bloody want this time?” Antonio stood me up so that we could be introduced to Arthur. Arthur… I’ve heard that name before. Oh! He was Francis’ friend if I remember correctly, but by the looks of it they don’t seem like it.

The blonde had short, spiked hair and emerald green eyes with extremely thick brows. At the moment, he was yelling profanities left and right as Francis persisted in annoying him.

“Oh, come on. All I want is to talk to you and introduce my friends!” Arthur finally stopped yelling to look at us. When his gaze landed on me, his eyes widened.

“Alfred, I thought you weren’t allowed to leave until later on! I never even knew that you woke up!” I began flailing my arms from his misunderstanding.

“What are you talking about!? You can see me? And my name’s Matthew, not Alfred…!”

“Really!? But you look just like him…” He quirked an eye brow. “Are you sure you’re not related to him in any way? Honestly, the two of you could be twins!” I just shook my head as a response.

“This is the person I was telling you about yesterday. You see he has a problem being… recognized, so I thought Alfred could help him with that along with rest of us.” The french man chimed. Arthur regained his composure and looked over at Francis, eyeing him for a brief moment.

“Well, I suppose that makes sense. After all, Alfred is the loudest person any of us know besides Gilbert, that is.”

“Because I am awesome!” The albino threw up his hands for emphasis.

“The only problem is that Alfred is unconscious at the moment.” It was deadly quiet after Arthur stated that little tid bit of information. Finally, we all broke the silence.

“What!?” Each of us were spouting out question after question, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

“What do you mean ‘he’s unconscious’!?”

“Is the amigo taking a siesta?”

“Why would he even be taking a siesta, Antonio? He’s not Mexican, like you!”

“I’m Spanish!”

“Did he have a stroke? Is he dying!? Arthur, it was your food that did that to him! I knew one day that this would happen!”

“He is not dying, you frog! And leave my cooking out of it!”

“You should have never taken home ec.! I should not have pushed you to better your cooking; now innocent people have to suffer because of my idiotic mistake! *sob*”

“Oh, shut it!” Everything was on its way to utter chaos. Two fights had started, and we began attracting attention. Before long, the staff would come running. That would not be good.

“Everyone, please calm down…” No one heard me, so I tried once more. “Let’s just talk. Talking’s good!” Still, they ignored me. It was then that I did something that I had not done in a long time, I grew angry. “All of you, stop it RIGHT NOW!’ It was then that they heard me. All of them stopped in their tracks and looked my way, wide eyed. My breathing was heavy and a solid glare rested on my face, or at least as close to one as I could muster. For several seconds, it was silent, and then they began… laughing? Gilbert started at first, soon followed by Antonio and Francis. Arthur acted as if he were attempting to hold it in, but there was no escaping the fact that he wore a tiny smirk and his shoulders were trembling. "What’s so funny?” I asked, perplexed.

“Not bad for your first try, Matthew.” Francis replied. “Pretty good, but I guess you still have a ways to go.” The arguments were completely cast aside, and I was now utterly confused.

“I’m sorry?”

“He means your first time speaking up in front of us.” The Spaniard filled me in. Now, I understood and began to blush slightly out of embarrassment.

“It’s not like that’s the first time that I tried that…”

“Well, he didn’t do too bad of a job, but I still think that Alfred could help.” Spoke up Arthur.

“Um… Why is he actually unconscious? I know that Francis claimed that it was your cooking, but that couldn’t possibly be it. Could it?”

“Of course not, Matthew. He fainted earlier in the Principal’s office after hearing some news.” The Brit looked at me.

“I hope it wasn’t anything bad.”

“I’m not for certain what it was all about myself, but it had to be serious to cause him to faint. I will have to ask him once he’s woke up.” Arthur gripped his chin in deep thought.

“Well, is it alright for us to visit him now? I want to see the severity of his condition after consuming your food.” Francis began prancing down the hallway and laughed in that weird fashion he always did. Arthur fumed and began running after him.

“I already told you! My cooking had nothing to do with it!”

xXx

We soon reached the nurse’s office. The lights flickered as we entered, probably from them needing to be changed. The nurse noticed us and quickly pointed to the back. How she knew what we wanted I did not know, and I didn’t bother to ask. It was then that we opened the curtain to Alfred’s bed, and an open window stared back at us…

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.) This is two months late, but hopefully the appearance of Iggy makes up for that…? *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*… -_-. _(_ _)_ sorry…
> 
> ~Rainy777


	4. The Simple Truth

Notice Me!

Chapter Four:

The Simple Truth

xXx

(Alfred’s POV)

xXx

I awoke to the hum of an AC and cream colored walls. Raising up from the bed I was resting on, I saw that I was in the infirmary. I must have blacked out earlier in the office… That was the only explanation I had for the throbbing headache wreaking havoc on my brain.

I rubbed my temples as I pulled back the curtain slightly. It had been closed before, giving me privacy. The nurse was at her desk, watching television and marking on various charts. I glanced to my left to see a glass of water placed on a small table. I took the beverage gratefully and gulped it down in one swallow. I hadn’t realized how thirsty I was.

The thought of returning to school suddenly sickened me, and I decided that I would rather go home instead. There was a window behind me that would be my way of escape. I grabbed my bag, which had been placed beside the bed, and hoisted myself over the sill. The office was located on the second floor, but there was a tree just outside. I grasped onto the limb closest to me and made my way towards the trunk.

At last, I was able to drop to the ground and run off. No one had noticed me leaving as I crossed the lawn and fled to the nearby street. Not one person was home as I entered the front door, sat on the couch in silence, and waited patiently for the return of my parents. I had a lot of questions to ask them…

Mom was the first to arrive, and she jumped the instant she saw me. She still had her burgundy suit on, just having come back from retailing. She placed her hand on her chest, closed her eyes, and gave a sigh of relief.

“Oh, Alfred, it’s just you… You nearly gave me a heart attack! How come you’re sitting in the dark all by yourself?”

“Because, I’m angry…” She furrowed her brow in concern, venturing closer and placing a tender hand on my shoulder. But, that only infuriated me even more.

“What’s wrong?” I smacked her hand away and glared at her.

“Why did you not tell me that I have a brother!?”

“What!? How-?”

“It said so on my file at school! How could you not let me know about this?”

“Alfred…!”

“Why did you lie to me?”

“Alfred, be quiet and let me speak!” She raised her hands in finality, and I begrudgingly did as she asked. “I’m sorry that your father and I never told you about him, but you have to think about it from our point of view. We did not want to hurt you, and we were worried that you would be if we let you know about Matthew…” They knew his name? Just how much was I not told?

“Do you want to know the truth, Alfred, the absolute truth?” I nodded affirmatively, and she sighed.

“I am not your biological mother… You were adopted at a very young age and separated from Matthew. You and your brother used to live at a shelter together. Your father and I could not have children, so we went to the foster home. The instant we saw you two, we knew that you belonged with us. I don’t know how to explain it exactly…” She averted her eyes.“ All I know is that it was a gut feeling.

"Our only problem was money. We could not afford you both… However, another family living in town offered to take Matthew. We had planned on allowing both of you into the same schools and to meet up every once in a while, so that you could still remain together. But before we could get their names a few weeks later, the two parents had already divorced. The woman kept Matthew.

"I asked at the orphanage for her information, but they said they were not inclined to tell me. After all, her last name changed back to her maiden one. Matthew’s mother never got in touch with us after that, so I have no idea where they would be now…” It was silent then after. How was I to respond to that? ‘Oh, I understand.’, 'It wasn’t your fault.’, 'I feel better now that you explained it to me.’? Every answer that I came up with sounded idiotic, so I decided not to say anything at all.

I stood from the couch, surprising mom, and headed towards my room. She must have thought that I was upset, but in truth I needed time to think. All that would do me good was some time to myself…

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.) Hopefully, this chapter makes sense. I’m not entirely sure if I explained things well enough. If something was unclear to you in this chapter don’t hesitate to ask in the comments.
> 
> I would also like to list character ages right now, so that they are clear…
> 
> Matthew- 16- Junior
> 
> Francis- 17- Senior
> 
> Antonio- 17- Senior
> 
> Gilbert- 17- Senior
> 
> Arthur- 17- Senior
> 
> Alfred- 16- Junior
> 
> As for when this is taking place, it is the first semester. Believe me when I say this will be important later on! Because… Well, I guess I can go ahead and tell you… THERE WILL INDEED BE A SEQUEL! AND, I AM NOT TELLING A WHITE LIE! I ALREADY HAVE FIVE CHAPTERS TO PROVE THAT FACT! It’s honestly easier to write the sequel than it is “Notice Me!"… Maybe because the plot is WAY better? Sorry; I’ll stop now. I’m getting a bit too worked up over informing you readers about this! :3 Any way, look forward to it once this is finished!
> 
> ~Rainy777


	5. Meet and Greet

Notice Me!

Chapter 5:

“Meet and Greet”

xXx

(Matthew’s POV)

xXx

A yawn passed my lips as I stretched. Today was a Saturday with nothing planned, a chance to relax from school assignments. I took my time getting out of bed, occasionally glancing at the clock every few minutes. Eventually, my limbs started growing restless and I had to get up. It was as I was heading downstairs that My phone vibrated in my pocket with a received message from Antonio. It asked if I would mind meeting with them downtown. Two separate texts came soon afterwards. The one from Francis demanded that I meet them, and Gil’s begged for me to hurry up.

I laughed as I walked into the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the table, looking at the news on her phone and sipping at her coffee.

“Hey, um… Is it alright if I meet up with my friends today?” She looked up in surprise, blinked, then went back to what she had been doing.

“That’s fine. There’s nothing we have to do today any way.” I smiled.

“Really; I can? Thank you!” I grabbed a piece of toast and an apple then went back up to my room, a bounce in my step. Maybe today would be exciting! I grabbed an old back pack and stuffed various things inside of it, including a spare jacket. After all, it was mid October.There was a chill in the air when I left the house around 1 P.M. that evening.

The three of them were already there when I arrived at town square. They waved like the goofs I knew them to be.“You’re late, Matt! We’ve been waiting for almost twenty minutes.” Gilbert got onto me jokingly.

“Sorry…” I scratched the back of my head out of partial embarrassment.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it now.” Francis pointed out. “Come on, let’s go.” We began walking and I had to hurry to catch up.

“Where- Where are we going exactly?”

“It is a surprise, mon ami!” I sighed; enough with the surprises. With these guys, I had no idea of knowing what would happen next. Who knew… Maybe we would turn the next corner and be instantly confronted by a swarm of people, brandishing banners that said, ‘Speak your mind!’. It was an outlandish thought on my behalf. Just forget I said anything.

To my luck and utter relief, we did not arrive at some suspicious building, but it was bit unexpected. The place we came to was medium sized clothing store, a quaint establishment that sold to both genders.“Um… Why are we here, Francis?”

“Well, standing out has to aspects to it: voice and apparel. Since we’ve had a bit of delay with the first, we’ll go ahead and focus on the second in the meantime. Allons-y!” He laughed and walked inside. The bell on the door jingled as I stood there in hesitation, but it was soon afterward that Toni pushed me along and Gilbert followed.

The next hour had Francis searching through rows upon rows of clothing in my size and tossing ones he deemed acceptable for me to try on. It started out with the other two sitting there and offering their opinions on each time I came out of the changing room. Eventually, it came to Antonio answering me mechanically while the albino fell asleep on his shoulder. Once Gilbert was awake, it did not take him long to grow bored yet again. At one point, he even abandoned us to check out plaid bandanas and purchase a few drinks from the store over.  
“Thanks.” I smiled and accepted the juice Gil handed to me. Taking a sip, I sighed; it was still ice cold and refreshing.

“Hey, Frannie, why don’t we take a break for a while? I think Toni’s dead.” Antonio had finally succumbed to slumber, having slumped on the chair he had been sitting at. Francis took a glance at him and pouted.

“Oh, fine. But, only for a little while.” He could be such a child sometimes, whining in protest like that…

“Schließlich! We should head to this arcade I spotted across the street! If they have Dance Dance Revolution, I’m totally challenging you, Francis!” He laughed as he pointed to the French boy, and we exited the clothing store. It was my duty to wake up the Spaniard and bring him along.

The instant we got there, the four of us awed at the sight. Games lined the walls to our left and right. Then two lines joined to form a single row in the middle of the room. Towards the back, there were several tables and a kitchen with a food bar. The ticket counter was located right beside the front entrance.  
A shit eating grin appeared on the German’s face. “Kesesesese! This is more like it!” He then ran over to the dance game he had mentioned before, placed one foot on the elevated surface, and hang off by holding onto one of the back rails. “Come in, slow pokes, we don’t have all day!” Francis smirked and ran over to him, chuckling.

“Oh, you are so on!”

The remainder of the evening was spent at the arcade then at a few more clothing stores. I ended up with a few bags of new shirts and pants, but not too much that I could not stuff it into my back pack. I was especially fond of a new plaid ref jacket with fake fur on the inside. I even wore everywhere we went.  
Afterwards, around four o’ clock, we stopped at a small café before going home. We each had something rather cheap to eat as we sat down and chatted away. It was when we were leaving that I realized I had forgotten my back pack on the chair I had been sitting in. “Don’t worry. I won’t be long, just a couple of minutes. I’ll meet back up with you at the square.” Toni was the one to turn back to me and reply.

“Alright, amigo. We’ll be there waiting.” I turned and went back inside to the table where we had been eating. I stopped mid stride beside of it as I met the eyes of the new occupant. Those eyes, that face, was a mirror to my own…

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.) Confrontation! And, a double update! I thought I might as well type this up too since I already had it wrote out. It also could be considered an apology for the last chapter being so short!
> 
> Also: PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, AND I WILL ANSWER THEM IN A SPECIAL VIDEO TO CELEBRATE THE END OF THE STORY!! :D
> 
> ~Rainy777


	6. Chapter 6

!!ATTENTION!!

Dear Readers,

I have made the conscientious decision to discontinue many of my incomplete fanfictions due to life having gotten in the way. Admittedly, I should have done this sooner instead of leaving them untouched for years, but I truly believed that I had the capability of completing them. However, I have recently started college and am unable to write anything more than short stories or chapters sparingly. It is for these reasons that I have decided to only release from now on complete or nearly complete works. I find that this strategy of writing works out best for me and you as it allows me to write at my leisure and have more for you to read at one time. Understand that I will NOT be deleting my discontinued works so they will be left up on the sight for anyone to still read. With this said, I want to thank those who have read my work so far and have enjoyed it. Over the years, my fandoms have changed, so I hope you look forward to what I write next!

~Ame-chan777


End file.
